Shake It Out
by MisfitToyGirl
Summary: Rachel has to deal with way more things that she should, even with the help of a certain blonde she still has to relieve her darkest moments. Warning: Mentions of rape, emotional and physical abuse, self-harm and suicide.


When Quinn found her, she had to blink back the tears, the precious star was a cold mess on the floor of that parking lot, naked and covered in blood, shivering from head to toe, arms wrapped around her legs, unmoving, she cried for so long that she didn't have it in her to do it anymore.

The blonde cheerleader tried to get close to her but Rachel flinched at the movement and tried to get away as much as possible.

"Rachel, its Quinn I'm not going to hurt you please" Quinn kneeled beside her.

Quinn put her arms beneath the other girl's body, lifting her up and carrying her to her car, putting the numb girl on the back sit and covering her with her Cheerios jacket.

Checking on the petite brunette through the mirror, she quickly took out her phone dialing Santana's number.

"What the hell Fabray?" The Latina didn't quite like being interrupted while getting her sweet lady kisses on with Brittany.

"Don't be a bitch Santana, I need you to meet me at the local hospital, Rachel's hurt" Quinn stated to her second in command.

Upon hearing the worried tone on Quinn's voice Santana took about fifteen minutes to get her and Brittany going.

"Be there in five Blondie" Santana said already starting her car.

Arriving at the hospital, Santana's car was already parked near the entrance, when Quinn pooled over she heard the petite brunette's voice so faint that she almost didn't catch her words.

"Open the door Quinn, I think I'm going to be sick" The little girl asked halfway gagging.

She didn't need to be told twice and swung the door open, only for Rachel to empty all the content left on her stomach.

Santana run to the girls, Brittany hot on her heels, they both stopped and took a deep breathe looking at a pretty much broken Rachel Berry on their captain strong arms, being carried over to the hospital's reception.

Rachel clung at the blonde's shirt so tight she may have ripped it a little, when the nurse asked what happened the petite brunette's started crying and begging to Quinn not to leave her.

So instead of someone else taking her Quinn carried her through the hospital's hallways to an empty room.

"We'll take it from here Miss Fabray, could you please wait by the reception?" One of the doctors asked.

Quinn nodded placing the girl on the bed, and saying she wouldn't go anywhere so the petite brunette wouldn't freak out.

Santana saw from afar an exhausted Quinn, with her hand on the back of her neck rubbing the sore spot, her outfit stained with the star's blood.

The blonde sunk in the chair besides them, bowing her head enough to cry silent tears of regret and sorrow.

"What is going on Quinn?" Santana was about to question but Brittany beat her to it.

"I think she was raped" Quinn said to no one in particular raising her head and tasting that bittersweet flavor of her own tears.

Both girls gasped, and held on each other as they cried, even Santana couldn't keep her tears at bay.

A few minutes passed and a nurse came asking for Quinn Fabray, she got up and asked if her friends could come in too.

Soon the three of them were standing just outside Rachel's room. They looked from the window and she was asleep on sedatives. The doctor had told them that the girl had internal bleeding and would be in need of surgery, she also had a lot of bruises all over her body, a busted lip and a purple eye, she would also be sore for a few days, and they had performed a rape kit and were waiting for the tests for STD and pregnancy.

After that they entered the room, feeling uneasy and not sure what to do other than to call her parents.

Santana and Brittany were out to get them some coffee and Quinn just stood there holding Rachel's hand for about thirty minutes till she felt the girl stirring awake.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked genuinely confused.

"You're at the Lima hospital Rach, I brought you here remember, you're in the parking lot alone?" Quinn said careful not to bring up any bad memories.

She failed miserably because the petite brunette started hyperventilating, and scratching her arms like it was burning or something.

Quinn had to do her best to hold her still and catch her eyes, she said it was okay it was over, she was safe and didn't need to worry about a thing.

Rachel calmed down, and hugged her so close Quinn might as well be lying on top of her.

"Do you want me to call you dads Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"No need, they are on a trip vacation at Hawaii" Rachel kept the fact that they were never home.

"So do you want to tell me what happened back there?" Quinn asked not even bothering to look her in the eyes, her face was buried in the other girl's dark hair and it still smelled as good as she remembered.

Rachel pondered on the question, yes she knew exactly how it happened, it was burnt in the back of her mind and things like that you just don't get over that easily, she felt as if it was still happening, the screams she let out when he...The burning ache on her body when he kicked her and punched her square in the eye, when he held her arms above her head and forced his tongue that tasted like alcohol down her throat.

"No…I just remember waking up on that parking lot freezing, hurt and scared" Rachel was staring at the ceiling trying not to cry.

Quinn knew she wasn't telling the truth because she used to lie all the time, Rachel just didn't want to talk about it for now eventually she would and the blonde hoped it was to her that she talked to.

Then the other two cheerios stepped inside the room clearing their throats to make their presence known.

"Hello Santana…Brittany" Rachel smiled at them not wanting to sound fragile or scare the blonde girl.

"Can I hug you Rachel" Brittany asked suddenly very shy.

"Why of course you can Brittany" Rachel smiled at her and nobody seemed at the edge of breaking anymore.

The two girls hugged and the brunette felt so much better because Brittany was the best hugger out there and there was something different on the way she hugged Rachel that felt even more good.

They split apart and Rachel sensed a pair of brown eyes staring at her, she knew the Latina wouldn't willingly hug her if she didn't give the ok to do so since she pretty much gave her hell during the past few years.

"Come here Santana" The petite brunette opened her arms.

Santana hesitated a little but then found herself putting her arms around the small star and squeezing tight.

When she let go of her Santana pinched her cheek and told her not to pull that crap on them again, her way of saying she was worried with the girl's well-being and maintain her badass reputation.

After a while Rachel went on surgery and came back just fine, her wounds were healing, well some of them at least.

The doctor released her with the condition that she would not be alone, and the three girls agreed on doing a sleepover as long as Rachel's parents were out.

When they got there they ordered some vegan pizza and watched Rachel's favorite movie Funny Girl, by the end of it Brittany was asleep in Santana's lap, Rachel had somehow managed to climb over Quinn's lap and the blonde could feel the petite brunette's breathe tickling her neck. Also the warmth of her tears running down her neck and shoulder, the sobs echoing in the house. Making Quinn and Santana go into an eye staring contest.

"If that's ok I would like to shower then go to sleep, you girls can have the spare bedroom just down the hall" Rachel detached herself from the blonde and with shaking legs climbed the stairs.

Santana and Brittany were already in bed but Quinn stood just outside the bathroom's door, hearing those heart breaking sobs for over an hour till it all went awfully quiet.

"Is everything ok in there?" Quinn yelled but instead of an answer she got a loud thud coming from inside the bathroom.

Quinn opened the door, her heart breaking into pieces, Rachel had slipped and took the curtains with her, now she was a drenched mess coiled up in the cold tiles.

"Come here sweet, let's get you dry and clothed" The blonde didn't care that she was going to be wet too, she just had to lift the girl up and drop the towel over her body.

Once in Rachel's bedroom Quinn looked for something comfortable for the girl to sleep in deciding for a tank top and a pair of sweats, asking to borrow a t-shirt and a short shorts.

She tucked the girl under the cover and turned off the lights, climbing behind the little star.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked not really bothered by the other girl's action.

"Taking care of you, there's no way I'm letting you sleep alone after the day you had" Quinn stated pressing her front to the other girl's back and slipping an arm over her stomach.

Rachel didn't hesitate to take that arm and pull it even closer and intertwining their fingers.

That night neither girl could get much sleep and when they did Rachel woke up screaming and sweating cold. Quinn just held on tighter and hummed a lullaby on the petite brunette's ear.

When the sun came out through the window Quinn was the first one to wake up and freeze because they were in such a compromising position that the blonde couldn't even move.

During the night Rachel must have turned around cause she was face first to the blonde's heaving chest and she must have loosen up the sweats and got rid of them, right now her right leg was up and her knee pressing _right there_ at the head cheerleader and that was just so embarrassing.

"Baby girl wake up" Quinn spoke softly.

Rachel blinked a few times, and thought she must be dreaming because she was pressed up against something so soft and God to whom that angel's voice belonged.

After and awkward getting up they both went downstairs to the smell of breakfast that Santana and Brittany made.

They all said their good mornings, and Rachel insisted on sending them to school, she faked a smile saying that she would be just fine and that they wouldn't take that long anyway.

By the time the girls arrived, Rachel was in the sofa watching reruns of Friends but she seemed in pain so they sat near her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Santana asked in a low voice.

Rachel showed them her wrists, they were hurt and bleeding, the Latina ran upstairs with her girlfriend to get the first aid kit.

"I couldn't get clean enough, I couldn't get him off of me" Rachel said with this pure blank stare in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I didn't get there soon enough" Quinn pleaded guilty and hugged her kissing the little star's head.

Santana came back with the needed supplies and took care of the little girl's injuries.

The rest of the day passed by without any major things happening, in fact they all just enjoyed some board games and wine coolers.

The night though wasn't any easier to go by, Rachel was in a lot of pain, her painkillers weren't doing much more to her broken ribs, but she begged the girls not to take her to the hospital, a few more pity looks and she would most likely throw up.

They laid Rachel down in bed and took turns to check up on her, she didn't seem to get any better because each time they checked on her she would be sporting this painful expression and holding the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white, she also got a fever.

All of them were now in bed with her, very concerned but mindful of her wish not to be taken to a way better source of improvement.

Quinn reached out her hand at the little star's forehead and found her burning up and pretty much delusional since she was saying a bunch of nonsense stuff.

"Move your ass Fabray and strip" Santana ordered taking Brittany out of the bedroom.

"What the hell Santana!" Quinn's shock allowed her to say.

"You might as well help her with your body heat dumbass" Santana said taking the sick girl's clothes off.

The Latina smirked at the blush creeping up the blonde's cheeks.

"Damn, Berry's got the body!" Santana couldn't help but check her out.

Quinn just stood there for a moment staring the oh so perfect body in front of her, and Santana holding her by the hips just made it a tiny bit better.

"Just gonna stand there moron, it's up to you, me and B got some things to do already" Santana winked and left just like that.

The blonde suddenly felt the walls closing in, they were left in total darkness, and pretty much half naked. But this was all for the sick girl's sake so she would abide by that, she then climbed over the sheets and settled behind the feverish little brunette.

"Please baby girl be okay" Quinn pleaded while pressed flush against Rachel's hot body.

That night they slept safe and sound, there was occasionally some tossing and turning but nothing big enough to wake them up, the weird thing was that once again Quinn blushed furiously when she opened her eyes and half of her body was on top of Rachel, she was almost straddling the poor girl.

Rachel blinked once then twice and was well aware of the closeness from her blonde protector.

"You know I haven't noticed the golden on your eyes when you are this close" Rachel laughed and poked the blushing girl on the cheek.

Quinn got up so fast she brought Rachel and the sheets with her when falling to the bedroom's floor.

Rachel fell on top of her with a shriek and a cute laugh.

"If you wanted me to top you might as well ask" The little brunette said in a playful tone.

Santana and Brittany burst into the room, and she did not seem very happy.

"What the fuck is going on here, well Fabray pay attention because your gay is showing" Santana crossed her arms above her chest and raised her perfect shaped eyebrow.

"I thought we weren't supposed to say anything about Quinn being gay for Rach" Brittany whispered but not really on her girlfriend's ear.

Everyone in the room except for Quinn who was getting up and failing do to Rachel's weight were a laughing mess.

"Alright enough making fun of me, we should have breakfast and get going to school" Quinn said quickly putting on a shirt and tossing Rachel's clothes at her.

Damn, it was a long and mocking breakfast because Santana just kept going on and on about how Quinn and Rachel totally have a thing for each other, Rachel watching amused and winking to the blonde from time to time and Quinn's head down and looking like tomato while Brittany just played with her food and mumbling something about her car reading her diary.

The girls agreed it was okay to Rachel go to a school as long as she was with one of the at all times and at the first sign of not being fine shout or call somebody.

At school Quinn and Santana walked side by side with the little girl, they were her body guards and would hit anyone that dared to do as much as glance at Rachel funny.

They actually slammed Finn against the lockers and threatened to slap Puck when he came to close and Rachel took a step back.

It's not that she thought Noah was going to hurt her because seriously he was sweet only with his baby Jew Princess but she didn't trust man at all right now.

Classes were mostly fine, Rachel had to sneak into the bathroom because that bunch of jocks and people in general were suffocating and she needed somewhere safe to breathe and cry, that's how Quinn found her, sitting on the bathroom's floor taking deep breathes to try and calm down.

The blonde sat by her side, not bothering to speak or to ask anything, she knew Rachel would come around at some point. So she just sat there and put her hand above Rachel's to know she was there for her.

"_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before"_

Quinn sang, she knew the little star would get the deeper meaning and hoped she would be okay with it, the blonde wasn't the best singer but she came up with the greatest songs anyway.

"That was beautiful Quinn thank you" Rachel said truly touched squeezing the girl's hand.

Quinn stood up and extended a hand for Rachel to catch, as soon as she did Quinn puled the brunette into a tight hug and whispered in her ear that she would never be alone.


End file.
